si mes larmes tombent
by monkey D alice
Summary: Petit one shot sur la chanson de Christophe Willeme " Si mes larmes tombes ".


Si mes larmes tombent

-ACE!

Pourquoi? Pourquoi es tu mort Ace? Tu m'avais promis que tu vivrais... tu m'as mentis... tu es...

Non! Je refuse de croire que tu m'a laissé.

-Pourquoi... A... Ace...

Mes... Mes larmes...

**Le masque est tombé, le miroirs brisé,**

**Qui pourra m' regardé, sans me jugé. **

**Je me moque, moque, moque, moque, moque des gens**

**Qui tendent la main et la reprenne,**

**Je n'entends que le silence,**

**Je ne vois que la distance.**

Tu es partis... et tu ne reviendra pas. Jamais.

-Non... Ace, Ace, Ace... Non, je t'en pris... Ace... ACE!

Je frappe le sol, mais larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je sais que je risque de rouvrir mes blessures, mais se qui m'importe le plus c'est toi Ace. Toi mon grand frère que je ne pourrais plus jamais voir.

-Ace, je murmure en repensant à toi.

Ton corps couvert de sang et de blessures. La brûlure d'Akainu te transperçant le corps. Et mes larmes qui n'en finissent pas... Akainu t'a transperçais de son poing de lave, et bien moi c'est ta mort qui m'a transperçais le cœur. J'aimerais... te revoir encore une fois... et ne plus te quitter...

**Sourire ou sentir**

**Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir.**

**J'ai envie, de m'enfuir**

**La ou tu pourras m'emporter.**

**M'aidais à écrire notre histoire**

**Avant qu'il ne sois trop tard.**

**Je n' pourrais plus attendre...**

**Si mes larmes tombent...**

**Si mes larmes tombent.**

-Ace... Je suis... tout seule. Tu m'a laissé tout seul...

Je frappe encore et encore le sol de mon poing. Peu m'importe le sang qui dégouline de mon poing. Tout se que je veux moi c'est te voir. Te retrouver, te serrer dans mes bras pour être sur que tu es en vie. Mais non. Tu es... mort.

-Tu es... tu es mort. Tu m'a laissé tout seul. Tu m'avais promit pourtant... Ace...

J'entends des pas. C'est Jinbe. Lui aussi est blessé.

-Luffy...

Je frappe l'arbre à côté de moi. Jinbe hurle pour que je m'arrete mais je continue. Pourquoi m'arreter.

-ACE!

Je pleure, je frappe, je hurle. Et Jinbe essaie en vain de me calmer.

**Je suis un soldat,**

**Qu'on a désarmé,**

**Désormais si seul,**

**Qui peut m'aidais?**

**Je me moque, moque, moque, moque, moque des gens,**

**Qui tendent la main mais ne comprennent pas,**

**Je n'entends que le silence,**

**Je ne sent que leur absence,**

-Luffy, calme toi. Hurlais et pleurer ne sert strictement à rien. SA NE TE RAMENERA PAS ACE! SA NE TE RAMENERA PAS TON FRERE!

-ACE! REVIENS!

Comment peut tu dire sa Jinbe? Pourquoi tu ne comprend pas sa que je ressents...

-Luffy, tu as rouvers tes blessures! ARRETE!

Je le sent. Mes plaies qui se rouvrent les unes après les autres et pourtant je ne fais rien pour stopper le sang. La seule chose dont j'ai vraiment envie c'est de voir Ace et de tuer se putain d'Akainu. Je ressents la rage monter en moi et je me remets à frapper les arbres et la terre. A cause d'Akainu je ne te reverrais jamais. Je hurle de rage contre Akainu. Je promet de le tuer. A cause de lui je ne te reverrais pas...

-Ace, Ace, reviens... Ace...

**Sourire ou sentir**

**Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir,**

**J'ai envie, de m'enfuir**

**La ou tu pourras m'emporter.**

**M'aidais à écrire notre histoire**

**Avant qu'il ne sois trop tard.**

**Je n' pourrais plus attendre...**

**Si mes larmes...**

**coulent comme des perles,**

**coulent comme des perles,**

**tombent, tombent, tombent**

**comme je tombe,**

**coule comme la pluie,**

**sous laquelle je me perds**

**comme dans un rêve.**

-Je veux te voir ACE!

J'ai beau hurler, pleuré et même me frapper rien n'y fais. Tu n'es plus la. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Je hurle et des larmes de rage coulent le long de mes joues avant de s'échoué par terre.

-ACE! RE... REVIENS!

-LUFFY CALME TOI BON SANG!

-NON! JE VEUX PAS!

Ace qu'est ce que tu dirais si tu me voyer comme sa? Me traiterais tu de pleurnicheure comme quand on étaient enfant? Oui surement...

-Ace... Reviens...

Mes mots ne sont plus que des murmures. Comme si je chuchotais à toute la fôret ma peine afin de l'oublier...

**sourire ou sentir**

**je ne le fais que dans le souvenir,**

**j'ai envie, de m'enfuir**

**la ou tu pourras m'emporter.**

**m'aidais à écrire notre histoire**

**avant qu'il ne sois trop tard.**

**Mais je n' pourrais plus attendre.**

-Luffy, pense à tes amis...

Je relève la tête. Mes amis. Oui, eux ils sont vivants et ils m'attendent.

-Zoro, Nami...

Je m'assoie et face face a Jinbe.

-Usopp, Sanji... Chopper...

Je sèche mes larmes mais d'autres apparaissent.

-Robin, Franky, Brook...

Je serre les poings.

-Les amis... je vais me battre...

**Si mes larmes tombent...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voici mon premier OS j'espère qu'il vous à plus.<strong>


End file.
